


This Isn’t How Our Story Ends

by DaLiza



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/M, Spoilers for 5x22, post 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLiza/pseuds/DaLiza
Summary: Rewriting a certain scene in 5x22 so that Simmons is there. Because they never leave each other’s side anymore, right?





	This Isn’t How Our Story Ends

Simmons screamed when Fitz disappeared under the pile of rubble. This couldn’t be happening! The universe couldn’t be that cruel...could it?

Mack threw stone after stone aside until Fitz’s face appeared. Choking back sobs, Simmons ran to his side. “Fitz!”

“I’m okay. Nothing to worry-“ His words gave way to violent coughs.

Mack continued to remove the rubble covering Fitz’s body. “Oh God,” he whispered.

Simmons was about to ask what was wrong when she saw the rapidly expanding circle of blood on Fitz’s abdomen. “No no no...I’ll go get my med kit. I’ll be right back.” 

Fitz grabbed her hand. “Jemma...that’s too much blood. If you leave...I’ll die before you get back. Just...just stay with me. Please.”

Simmons couldn’t hold back her sobs any longer. “You can’t die! We just got married! We’re going to have a daughter someday!” 

Fitz’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry.”

“Leopold James Fitz, don’t you dare die on me! You promised me a real wedding with our parents and a cottage in Perthshire and...this can’t be how our story ends! Please, Fitz! I love you!”

“I—“ Fitz squeezed her hand. A look flashed across his face, one Simmons knew well. It was the look he got whenever he had a breakthrough. “Enoch.”

He smiled at her and closed his eyes for the last time.

XXXXX

Hours later, Simmons was shivering under a blanket, still in shock. Fitz was dead. Her husband and best friend...the man she wanted to raise children with...was dead. All the times they had been separated and fought their way back to each other, all the times they had risked their lives to save each other—it had all been for nothing. Fitz was dead, and the daughter she’d been dreaming about would never be born.

She had begged him to stay with her, had told him she loved him...and his last word to her was “Enoch.” 

Why Enoch? What did it mean?

Probably nothing. Just a random synapse firing as Fitz’s brain cells died. 

Unless...unless it wasn’t random. Maybe Fitz was trying to tell her something...

No. She was being ridiculous. Trying to find meaning in the senseless death of the best man she ever—

Enoch.

Enoch put Fitz in cryogenic stasis so he could find her in the future. That Fitz returned to the present with them.

There was another Fitz floating in space right now! A Fitz waiting to wake up so he could propose to her.

The Fitz she married wanted her to find his younger self.

She would know that younger Fitz was hearing the doctor’s voice before he had a psychic split. She could help him!

This was crazy. Beyond crazy. But she didn’t have a choice, really. A life without Fitz wasn’t one she was interested in living.

Fitz had gone to space to rescue her. Now it was her turn.

They could still have a future. A daughter and a cottage in Perthshire. Growing old together.

But she would never forget the last look on her husband’s face. She would never forget that he had died saving others.

Leopold James Fitz was a hero, and she would love him until her own last breath.


End file.
